marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-295)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Rock body, blind; formerly a facial tattoo from her time as Apocalypse’s captive | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, goddess | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force #13 | Quotation = How can one once worshiped as an African Goddess concern herself with the fate of mere mortals? | Speaker = Apocalypse on Windrider/Storm/Orordius | HistoryText = Early Years Ororo Munroe was seen as goddess. Following the rise of Apocalypse the continent of Africa was in disarray. Ororo rose up and declared herself the Windrider. She carved out a small area of Africa as her own and intended to keep it safe from the strife of the war between humans and mutants. Unfortunately this just drew attention to her and her people. Apocalypse attacked the Windrider's new nation and brought it to its knees. He captured her, had her branded and put her in the care of Sinister and the Dark Beast, instructing them to make her into a warrior of Apocalypse. He named her Storm. In the Dark Beast’s labs Storm was tortured and subjected to the mind-warping telepathy of the Shadow King. Able to fight off his telepathy, her struggle summoned a storm of such great strength that power across Apocalypse's lands was knocked out. During this outage, a sympathetic Prelate Scott Summers helped her escape. X-Men In Europe, she was confronted by Quicksilver who she assumed was an operative of Apocalypse. Quicksilver eventually earned her trust and asked her to join the X-Men. With the X-Men, Ororo kept the name Storm to remind her of what she had been through. She and Quicksilver eventually became much more than friends. As a member of the X-Men, Storm first clashed against the forces of Apocalypse when his Horsemen attempted to capture Cape Citadel and launch its nuclear warheads against America. Storm and her comrades succeeded in preventing this plot from coming to fruition. Some years later, Storm and the X-Men were attacked by Wolverine (no relation to Logan), an operative of Holocaust who had come to attack the X-Men after their ranks had been shaken up by the departure of Weapon X (Logan) and Jean Grey. Twilight of Apocalypse Storm remained mainstay with the X-Men as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could have potentially ended in a complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact was signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to cease his grisly experiments against humans, however he had no intention of doing so. Storm accompanied the X-Men to Seattle to confirm rumors that Apocalypse had continued his culling's. There the X-Men fought against Unus and his Infinites. They rescued the time displaced Bishop. They soon learned that Bishop came from another reality that was fractured by Legion killing Xavier in the past. Convinced that there was some truth behind Bishop's claims, the X-Men's leader Magneto dispatched X-Men to search for the items and people needed to restore his reality as well as squads to foil Apocalypse's various schemes. Storm questioned Magneto's willingness to believe the stranger. Storm was selected to be part of Quicksilver’s X-Men squad sent to aid the Sentinels created by the Human High Council to help evacuate humans out of North America. While there, the team was confronted by the Brotherhood of Chaos and their leader, the Horseman Abyss. Storm helped save a boy Abyss had kidnapped in an attempt to draw Quicksilver out into the open. When they returned to their hideout in Westchester, they discovered Apocalypse had captured Magneto, his son Charles, and Bishop. Once Storm and Quicksilver successfully rescued Bishop, Storm accompanied the X-Men to New York City where the X-Men mobilized their final strike against Apocalypse. The New Age of Apocalypse Following the death of Apocalypse, Storm remained with the X-Men and continued her relationship with Quicksilver. The X-Men helped restore the United States. Storm and the other X-Men were sanctioned by the government to hunt down mutants who willingly aided Apocalypse, chief among these being Sinister. Storm and the X-Men were unaware that Magneto was being blackmailed by Sinister to stay away. In her first mission as a bounty hunter, Storm helped her fellow X-Men take down the Hellions. They later failed to convince the Morlocks to return to the surface. Storm was pivotal in forcing the Morlocks to flee after Magneto was injured in battle. When Washington D.C. was attacked by Amazon, Cannonball, and Icarus, Storm joined her fellow X-Men to battle them. Storm and the others returned to find the Guthries, with their sister Paige, had taken Rogue and her son Charles in a revenge plot against the X-Men. Storm helped battle them until Magneto arrived and killed them all, but not before Paige revealed Magneto knew where Sinister was hiding. Learning the truth, Storm and the X-Men tracked Sinister down to Liberty Island where they clashed against the Sinister Six. During the battle Storm tried to save her comrades from Cloak bit Gambit was lost in his dark dimension. Storm lost her lover Quicksilver who died in battle against the Sinister Six. In the aftermath of the battle, Sinister was killed and Jean Grey was freed from his control. Magneto turned himself over to the authorities for his deception. Orordius When Weapon X became the heir of Apocalypse, he captured Storm and renamed her Orordius after using the Celestial technology on her to enslave and transform her into a blind seer made of living stone. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Storm of Earth-616. She later gained the power of precognition after being enhanced by celestial technology. | Abilities = Storm is extraordinarily skilled at picking both locks and pockets. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/s/stormaoa.htm }} Category:Flight Category:Atmokinesis Category:Claustrophobia Category:Aerokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Rock Body Category:Munroe Family Category:Precogs Category:Blind Characters